


I'm Strong

by mikass_a



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Original Female Character - Freeform, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6581341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikass_a/pseuds/mikass_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re a rebellious teenager that befriended Sam when he strolled into the city with his dad and Dean. After a fight with some school kids, Sam cleaned you up in his motel room and it lead to cute fluff before it was then crushed into tiny little pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Strong

Your body ached of bruises and a sprained wrist as you tripped across the parking lot. Sam’s motel room was only a few more steps away. Your heart leapt at the idea of seeing his clumsy smile soon. It had seemed like hours ago since you had gotten into a brawl with some jocks from your school. Although it was a mile walk from the school yard to Sam’s motel, you chose to go to Sam rather than to go home and face your parents’ wrath.

You straightened your posture and wiped your nose clean of blood once more before you banged your knuckles on the door. It was no surprise when no one came to the door. You glanced around for a trace of his dad’s impala and frowned when you were faced with an empty parking lot. The vacancy had slipped your mind when you had first sauntered onto the asphalt; Sam was occupying too much of your mind then.

With a saddened sigh, you turned around to make your way home. Then, to your ear’s delight, the sound of the wooden door opening behind you echoed through the overhanging patio. Quickly you turned around to see a very concerned Sam Winchester.

“(Y/N)! What happened to you?” he exclaimed as he stepped out of the room to grasp your hand. Carefully, he pulled you into the dark motel room. Surprisingly, he was only accompanied by his laptop and a few scattered rifles.

“Don’t worry, you should’ve seen the other guys.” you chuckled but the ache of your bruised eye made your laugh quickly become a groan of pain. You sat on the edge of the single bed and wiped your still slightly bleeding nose once again. Sam looked at you with pity as he made his way to the bathroom.

As Sam shuffled around in the cabinets for the first aid kit and some napkins, you glanced around the room at all of his fathers guns and maps. Sam briefly told you of his father’s job. He told you how it was more of a hobby than a job and how it didn’t pay anything at all. Sam had told you over and over again how if you woke up one day and he was gone that it was nothing new and that you needed to accept it. He said that he knew you could do it because you were the strongest girl he’s met. The first time he had told you, you became hysterical and cried for an hour in his arms. Around the third time of his repetitive stories, you had learned to take it in.

Sam returned to you and routinely gave you a wash cloth to hold over your eye as he began working on your scraped knees. “Since when did your dad trust you enough to leave you alone?” you joked to keep his mind off of his bothersome questions he had for you.

“Nice try but you know what I’m going to ask you.” Sam glanced up at you through his eyelashes.

“No actually, I’m not sure I do. It’s not like I haven’t heard it a hundred times by now.” you said sarcastically. At that moment, Sam poured rubbing alcohol onto your cut knee making your flesh bubble and sting. “Owe! You dick!” you laughed as you swatted his fluffy hair. Sam’s teasing smile beamed up at you while he pressed the wash cloth on your knee again.

“Seriously though, what was it this time?” Sam pressed a large band aid to your knee cap and smoothed over the fabric leaving his hands to linger on your calf for a moment too long. You shuffled out of nervous habit and glanced at the now pinkish cloth in your palm.

“It was just some assholes trying to make me their bitch. But I showed them who’s boss.” You shrugged your shoulders. Sam shook his head with a slight smiled on his lips as he starred at you. He took your hand in his and began working on your cut knuckles.

“You’re crazy, you know that right.” he chuckled as he poured more alcohol onto your skin.

“What can I say.” you giggled. Sam carefully continued his work on your hands, his warm calloused fingers tickling your tender skin. You watched him work - his fingers moving like gentile lightning as if there were such a thing. His muscle memory of the bandaging made you wish you knew more of his life than what he had told you. It made you wonder what his father’s job really was.

He finished wrapping the bandage around your knuckles before he motioned to your eye where the cloth was still positioned. You pulled the cloth away to see that it was now a darker pink than before. “How bad is it?” you whispered. “Think my mum’ll notice this time?” He looked at your face from multiple angles until he came to a conclusion.

“It doesn’t look too bad anymore; just a little cut now and a black eye but you could pass that off as you tripped or something. I don’t think she’ll notice much.” He moved beside you on the edge of the bed. His thigh touched yours and with every passing second your stomach filled with more and more butterflies. He pressed the cloth against your cheek once again to catch the last of the blood that trickled from your cheekbone and motioned for the bandages.

He lifted his hand up to your cheek and you shut your tired eyes, waiting for his warm fingers to finish their work. To your surprise, he lightly brushed the hair from your face and then slowly caressed your cheek as his thumb brushed over your skin. You gently opened your eyes to see Sam’s eye fixed on you. You watched him as he scanned every area of your skin, mesmerized by you.

“Sam?” you called in a whisper. When he didn’t answer to you, you covered your hand over his that still lay on your cheek. “Sammy?”

Carefully, he moved closer to you, tilting his head just slightly enough to press his lips comfortably against yours. Taken back at first, you had to think before you pressed your lips back on his. His soft lips tasted like honey and coffee - a weird combination but it seemed to fit Sam perfectly. Suddenly you became hyperaware of his other hand that was lingering on your thigh and yours that had subconsciously moved to grip a fistful of the front of his shirt.

He leaned in closer to you, pressing his lips against yours hungrily but still so softly. He gripped you tightly around your waist now, making you feel warm and safe in his arms. He pulled you into his lap and your arms found their way to wrest on his shoulders. Sam pulled back slightly, the both of your chests rising as you caught your breath.

“(Y/N)…” he rasped quietly with your foreheads still pressed against each others. “I’m sorry, I just-” You stopped his speech mid sentence with another soft kiss.

“Shh…” You opened your eyes to peer up at him only to loose yourself in his warm, enticing hazel eyes. “It’s okay Sam.” you whispered. That was all that needed to be said to stop his worrying.

“Will you stay with me tonight?” Sam whispered, you still in each others embrace.

“Of course.” Sam pressed a feathery kiss to your jaw before he pulled you down onto the bed with him. You both settled into the small bed, him pressed against your back and his arms around you with the cover over top of you both. You hadn’t felt so safe before. It was a feeling that you now believed everyone should experience. All that you wished was for morning to never come and that you could stay like this forever.

It was as if your wish was poison.

You had slept through the night better than you’ve ever before. The morning sun was just rising above the horizon and Sam was still cocooned around you. You noticed two other bodies in the room when their conversation faded into your ears but you were too blissful to care.

Then Sam moved. He carefully got up from the bed and tucked the covers around you. That was the moment your heart stopped. This was the end. Sam was leaving.

It only took the Winchesters a few seconds to throw their things into their duffle bags and load their car. You pretended to stay asleep as you knew you wouldn’t be able to part with Sam formally. The room filled with silence and you thought he was gone until the wooden door cracked open once more.

Sam’s boots clunked on the wood floors to stop at the side of your bed. He gently sat on the edge and leaned down to place a soft kiss to your hair.

“I love you (Y/N). I’m sorry it had to be this way.” he said between small sobs to what he thought was your sleeping subconscious. You held back your tears that demanded to fall although every part of your being wanted to let them stream down your face. He closed the wooden door behind him and you heard the impala drive away almost instantly after the close of Sam’s car door.

“I love you too, Sam…” you whispered to the silent room.

Broken hearted, you sat up on the edge of the bed. Without letting a tear fall or a sob wrack your body, you gathered your sweater, pulled on your boots and stepped out into the new, sunny day. Although your heart ached worse than your body did than the night before, you denied to let it fall apart.

“Sam always said that I need to get over it and accept it…so that’s what I’ll do.” You stuffed your hands into your sweater pockets and stepped off the porch onto the pavement. “I’ll get over it - no matter how impossible it may seem - because Sam says I’m strong.”


End file.
